


I trust and Love You

by CourtneyHope (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: All the other boys are boys, But like Harry visits Niall a lot, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Famous, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Girl niall, Girlfriends - Freeform, Harry is Harriet but likes to be called Harry, Light bondage (silk ribbons and ties), Narry - Freeform, Niall is Natalie, Scissoring, The band is apart like in real life, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Harry, dominate harry, girl harry, narry end game, strap ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CourtneyHope
Summary: Harriet 'Harry' Styles is portrayed as a slag or slut in the media's eyes, but it's far from the truth. So she's had a few girlfriends and boyfriends, but she's only gotten so far as a few blow jobs, hand jobs or eating her ex girlfriend out. Coming from a small town, the people that were available to date before fame were either jerks or just weren't trust-able enough to give herself up completely to them. So here she is, in her early twenties, and is going to finally be penetrated by someone she loves, even if it be platonic love, Natalie (Niall) has all of her trust, is single, and a lesbian. So on this visit to Niall, she's got a proposition for her, and she just knows it'll end up great.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I wanted a fic that was close to what I've been through experience-wise, never finding the right person to explore everything with, being from an extremely small town (my graduating class for both middle and high school was under 30 people).

Introduction:  
Harry touches down in Ireland, ready to be picked up by Natalie. She feels the heavy weight in her suitcases of a few things she brought in case Nat decides to help her with this little proposition she has. Taking a deep breath, she enters the crowd of people and looks for Natalie.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looks for Natalie, seeing her right away because who could miss a tiny 5'4 girl jumping up and down without a bra on, waving around a sign that says 'Harry Fucking Styles' (No kidding, she seems to like embarrassing Harry). Because 'Harry I detest bras, and it's not like I've got much to see.' Lucky for her, Harry's got double D's, always weighing her down, at least Nat's got an ass, unlike herself.  
Letting out a sigh of anxiety she rushes over to Niall, drops her bag and lifts her up, spinning her around. "Harry! Put me down you brute!"   
Harry lets her down and grabs her bag, following Nat to her truck. Harry nervously taps her finger nails on the window, thinking of how she's supposed to ask Niall.  
"Alright, tell me or ask me whatever's got ya nervous 'Arry."  
"Well you know how I've been wanting to experience sex, and um well everyone else in the band is in a relationship and with Lou it'd just be weird, so I was wondering if you'd, um you would-" Niall swiftly pulls the car into an empty field, and calmly asks,  
"Harry are you asking me to take your virginity?"  
"Um yes" she meekly replies.  
"Fuck" Niall unbuckles and crawls her way into Harry's lap kissing her roughly.  
Harry pulls away and giggles, "Didn't know I was such a hot commodity."  
"You're Harry Fucking Styles, do I need to get the sign to remind you that? You're sexy and adorable."  
"Well, better take me home before someone else offers me something better, I've got some toys I brought with to try, pretty sure there's a double sided dildo in there."  
Niall scurries back to her seat as fast as she can, pulling the buckle but ultimately failing in her haste, says fuck it and pretty much speeds there, grabbing Harry's bag and pushing her against the car.


End file.
